Perfect By Nature
by Kelyse Llewes
Summary: Macey Williams has been a death eater since childhood, aspiring to be like her godmother, Auntie Bellatrix. But when she discovers a secret that alters her world, she is shattered, both in body and spirit. Please R&R.


Perfect by Nature

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT CLAIM this song. The song "Everybody's Fool" was written by Amy Lee, Ben Moody and David Hodges, and sung by Evanescence on the album **_**Fallen**_**. I DO NOT CLAIM the characters in this story save for Macey Williams as she is part of my own creative imaginings. All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Wrists bound, she waited for her judgment. Her punishment was that of every Death Eater: death. She had been disobedient in the most disloyal of ways, cursing the Dark Lord himself, clearing her conscience before death, before her life was taken in what was said to be the highest honor and yet most dishonorable manner among Death Eaters. Her life would be taken, snuffed out like the flame of a candle, by the Dark Lord Voldemort personally.

How high he seemed only a year ago. Well, in point of fact, it was more than a year ago. She had been just a little girl when she first heard about the Dark Lord and his vision for the Wizarding World. She was told his vision would reform society; take away the meaningless humanities that muggles and wizards alike thrived upon. She had been consumed with thoughts even as a child to be part of his following. He stood as high as one would assume a King would seem, on a throne, a position to strive towards.

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self-indulgence_

And so she took everything away from what she once was. She would no longer feel for others, be cold and deceitful, and that got her through school. She wore a permanent scowl; a face she believed would look superior to others, to the lower class of wizards. She was a Pureblood, and so she held standing of that kind. She wanted this, wanted power, to be free of a twisted world, corrupt with simple humanisms. And power was a purebloods only remedy.

Taking herself out of that world and into a new one she felt disguised, hidden behind a mask she would call her own one-day, a new face that people would fear and respect. Yet at heart, she was still young, so young that a world she thought was so perfect had flaws just like everything else.

_Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

"Macey Williams." A voice called to her in the void of darkness where she was bound. Her magically enhanced bonds tightened at the call, almost as if they sensed Macey's tension and need for escape, knowing their master would be upset if she were to be set loose. A flowing cloak appeared at the top of a tall staircase and the bare feet, feet never sheathed, of the Dark Lord descended.

"My Lord," Macey replied, automatically, as she had learned since branded with the Death Eater symbol on her left arm. Her tattered black clothes hung around her, as dead as the room. Death was around every corner.

"Macey, Macey, Macey," the voice crooned, as if chiding a mere child. Her fault was much larger however. "What have you done?" As if he didn't know?

Macey's head popped up and she saw the Dark Lord standing before her, his cloak still shivering about him, his head bowed to glance at her, and his wand already at hand, prepared for an execution.

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

"Trickery," the Dark Lords' voice resonated on the stone walls of Macey's dungeon. "Disloyalty. Dishonesty. What did I do to deserve such malcontent in a most loyal friend?"

Macey held her tongue, watching the Dark Lord pace in front of her. She dare not say anything though her life did not depend on silence or chatter either way.

Before her once more, the Dark Lord leaned forward, placing one long-nailed finger on her chin, forcing her to look at him. A flash of memory took over for the image of his face. It was still his face, however this time wrangled in a passionate exertion, as he took one of his loyal followers. The very reason that Macey took up the path of Death Eater, and the very reason that she found herself bound here now.

Her godmother, Bellatrix Lestrange, Auntie Bella, had told such tales of the Dark Lord when Macey was younger. She would spin stories for bedtime of the Dark Lord and his ideals and visions. This is what Macey fell into. She believed her Auntie Bella. Bella was a person far and above the stature that any woman had ever been as a Death Eater, at the Lord's right hand. Macey dreamed herself into that position as well. She would please the Lord, be loyal to him, for she believed in what he believed.

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder

Over the Dark Lord's shoulder, Auntie Bella descended the steps now, her black hair with a wisp of white flung out behind her, a slinky black attire draping her skin and bone body. When Macey looked at her godmother, she saw again a flash of memory: her godmother taking her every pleasure from the Dark Lord.

Her eyes caught once more the eyes of the Dark Lord and she looked away swiftly. She could feel the anger brewing behind her own eyes and she needn't risk the Dark Lord seeing it. He could see through her now and she didn't wish to make her anger the more obvious.

On a pedestal she held these two people, her Auntie Bella, and the Dark Lord, who were such visionaries for the world. They wished for a world untainted of compassion, a merciless world, where being power hungry people would be rewarded by a service towards the Dark Lord. He was an all-seeing, ominous being who aspired to be everywhere and Macey had captivated herself with the frontage of a mere cult for Dark Wizards and Witches of the world.

Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending

"What distrust I have found in you Macey," the Dark Lord continued, still holding onto her chin. "How disappointed I am, in you, for I thought you to be much like your godmother. Full of hope somehow."

A single glance into the eyes of the Dark Lord was again rewarded with a flashing image of him turning Bellatrix over, to her back, him on top, thrusting and groaning, her godmother gasping harshly, clawing at the Dark Lord's back.

Macey had seen all this by pure chance, walking down the Manor, a temporary hiding-place for the Death Eaters who were constantly on the move. It was a night for long shadows and mysterious corners as the moon was full in light outside. Macey had just returned from London, visiting her parents as she did once a month. Both were rather proud that she was doing something with her life, and not wasting it on something frivolous. Neither were part of the Death Eaters regime but they were of high influential class and did not need to join to the Dark Lord, as they still believed in his principles.

But on this evening as she walked along the corridors of the Manor, Macey happened by a dark room lit by moonlight only. A crack in the door and hushed tones inside drew her in, curiosity peaked and eavesdropping on any disloyalty being whispered in dark rooms about the Dark Lord. This was the room she saw the misdeed, witnessing what she was now on trial for, a misdeed that the Dark Lord and Auntie Bella had wanted to keep a secret.

But now I know she  
Never was and never will be 

Macey had never dreamed that her godmother was more than just a loyal servant to the Dark Lord. Oh, she was indeed his servant, and was at his beck and call, his every whim satisfied by hers truly. Macey had lingered too long. She watched nearly an hour, hidden in a crook in the wall, watching, mortified as her Dark Lord, a Lord she had worshiped for the ideals she wished to uphold, and her godmother, the gem and idol of Macey's eye, danced a passionate sex scene in the dark room.

First the Dark Lord beckoned Bella forward and with a single stride she was there. Head cupped in his hands, he twisted her face from side to side, branding kisses all over Bella's face. Bella's hands clenched, wanting to return the favour, but knowing that it was not yet her turn. Macey watched, horrified, as the Dark Lord removed every piece of Bella's clothing and then removed his own. Then down on the bed he allowed Bella to pleasure him and surrender herself unto him. Servant indeed.

Macey fled the corridor after watching more than enough. She ran for the gates of the Manor and clung to their cold comfort as her world came crashing down on her. Her godmother, a woman she saw as a blood relative, had betrayed her. The Dark Lord had deceived her. She was never going to believe their lies again.

Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

The lies swarmed Macey and kneeling on that stone floor of the dank dungeon, with the Dark Lord prodding at her mind and memory like some kind of dead animal, Macey discovered a courage there that she never knew she had. Lifting her head she glared straight into the eyes of the Dark Lord. Momentarily glancing at her godmother she shrugged away from the Dark Lord's touch and set her face in a scowl of disgust, disappointment and shame.

"What façade is this?" Bella sneered down at Macey, placing one hand on the Dark Lord's shoulder as he straightened. "What bravery, Macey."

"Not bravery, Bellatrix," Macey countered, "and not a façade. What façade, what mask can I wear now. You know my thoughts, what more is there to hide?"

"Such insolence. I treated you like a niece, like a daughter. Is this how you repay me?"

"Repayment is not necessary. You lied to me above all else, dearest Auntie Bella. What lies you told me in my bed Godmother. They were such fantastic lies, lavishly depicting the dawn of a new age, of a time beyond the trivialities of humanity." Looking back and forth between her godmother and the Dark Lord, suddenly brazen and bold, Macey continued. "The ideals and values you said you believed in are more deceitful than this plot to overthrown the Ministry and the entire wizarding world. Scattered the Death Eaters and rebels are divided because of power and greed. Power that will not be shared, never be shared, when the corruption of this unit trickles from the very top. From the hub of the wheel it branches outwards. How can the Death Eaters believe in no mercy, no compassion, no love and no glad emotion when you two so freely pleasure yourselves with one another? You do not practice what you preach! You are liars."

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

"How dare you?!" Bella cried, revealing her wand from the folds of her clothes, brandishing it towards Macey. Macey did not flinch; she did not move a muscle. Everything, all her training and mental groundwork for torture had prepared her for this moment. Pain would not sink in; it would not penetrate her system as it did others. "_Crucio!_" Bella screamed, the Dark Lord stepping back allowing the torture to proceed.

Macey felt the hit against her mental barrier. She could feel the spell trying to lash against her, as a snake would lash at its prey. Snap. Snap. Snap. No pain came. The Dark Lord looked outraged when Macey did not move.

"What is this?" he yelled, pushing aside a bewildered Bella and pointing his want at Macey. "What is this?!" he repeated.

"What is the power you have over me? Answer yourself that question!" Macey replied through gritted teeth.

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort yelled, using all his energy to bring forth pain. As the spell continued Macey noticed a small bead of sweat on his brow and she smiled momentarily.

The Dark Lord ceased his curse and Macey smiled again. "My Lord," she said with confidence, "You hold no power here. Torture me endlessly. It will not break through. A curse only has power if you believe in it, and with the lies and deception you have shown me, I no longer believe in you, therefore your spells towards me are as a fly pushing against solid glass. Useless."

It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Macey continued her rant. "You might have fooled everyone up until now. Your mendacity in this business has been fruitful in finding you loyal followers only because they fear the opposite of what you lecture. It is as if you are preaching a sermon on freedom and equality to all men loyal to you and everyone else shall perish, but you forget the fingers you cross behind your back, forgetting to disguise that irksome smile at the corner of your mouth. You might think you are revolutionizing the wizarding world by cutting down all those who oppose you, but in a point of fact, you are just like them. They go through life thinking if only He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named disappeared. Life would be peaceful again. What are your plans after everyone is dead then?!"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort cried out, wishing to hear no more.

"NO!" Macey retorted, refusing to silence herself, refusing obedience, refusing the submission to an idea, to a man that no longer existed. Rattling the chains she was bound in Macey took her last stand. "I idolized you, both of you. You made my life worth living. If it is my lot in life to live ashamed of what I have done, ashamed of the waste my life has been over false hopes and dreams, of morals that were never meant to be upheld, then I chose death above all else. You cannot submit me any longer."

The Dark Lord raised his chin just a little higher and his wand touched Macey's forehead. "You will die with this realization Macey Williams. You will not have told a soul. You will not live to tell the world what you see, as you so aptly describe is your dearest wish. The hopes I had for you in this world, in this lifetime. I had hoped to make you immortal—"

"Save it!" Macey cut him off. "Save your preaching for the kids on Sunday. I have said my piece. I will not listen to anymore of your prattling."

"Very well," the Dark Lord conceded. Then flourishing his wand he swung back and then forward again, releasing the Killing Curse as he went. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Macey's saw a flash of brilliant green light and then her eyelids lowered slowly, her world suddenly feeling black and heavy. As her life faded she was vaguely aware of a crowd that had gathered behind the Dark Lord and Bellatrix. Death Eaters, one and all had gathered and heard Macey's cries, her yells of absolution. They had witnessed her final moments in this life, witnessed her realization that the Dark Lord had said would go unnoticed.

As Macey died she had the feeling of freedom and triumph wash over her for the truth was out. Her life was no longer meaningless in the endeavor to serve the Dark Lord. Her life was instead given a greater purpose: defiant of the Dark Lord, to the very last.

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool


End file.
